The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to a system for pairing projection technologies with home automation system control panels and door locking mechanisms in order to project messages and interactive keypads onto surfaces.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
Existing laser projection technologies often require the user to push a button to turn the system on and off, such that users may only receive information from or interact with the system directly. Additionally, existing home automation devices or panels often include large rubber or plastic keypads that may detract from the visual appeal of the panel and may prevent the panel from blending into the home's décor. Furthermore, users are typically required to interact with the panel directly at the keypad in order to access any available home automation system messages or status updates. Similarly, keyless door lock systems often include large, unsightly keypads that may attract the attention of burglars.